"Sehberb" Fan Session
Basic Session Info The "Sehberb" fan session is a fan session set on an iteration of Earth C to be explained later in the story. Xerces Mifrit finds a game at her local store, and steals it buys it for free and shows it to her friends. They initiate a session however appear to play it wrong once Gifrux Entota starts collecting grist from other player's planets. The session suddenly takes elements from other timelines, and teleports 3 beings (one a human, one a troll, one a carapacian) Entrance Chain The chain goes like this: Xerces Mifrit > Gifrux Entota > Omrido Alkias > Maple Nederhoff. The extra players enter at the exact same time. Planets *Xerces Mifrit : Land of Metal and Spectroheliokinematographs *Omrido Alkias : Land of Bulbs and Bushes *Gifrux Entota : Land of Flowers and Lightning *Maple Nederhoff : Land of Scarves and Shapes Extra Players: *Crisah Deltis : Land of Forever and For *Dennis Kale : Land of Never and Xor *Hentaxv Inter : Skaia Reckoning The Reckoning never occures due to the nature of the session. Ectobiology A strange and altered version of an ectobiology occurs. It does tie to the session's ties to Crisah, Dennis, and Hentaxv Moons of Skaia Derse and Prospit are altered much, in a way whereas carapacians do not seem to exist, which has something to do with carapacians already existing, so it enters in a placeholder on Derse and Prospit: salamander-like beings, called Subsidites. However, during a timeline glitch, an alternate timeline Derse gets capured into orbit by the sessions' Skaia, which results in the moon to start flashing rainbow, until finally settling on a blue color and being named Neturis. A small amount of grey Carapacians are created when this happens. Players Extra Player Titles The extra players that are accidentally brought into the session are given odd titles, which is a result of Skaia suddenly random-rolling titles for each new player. Earth C The session takes place on a version of Earth C where the lime blood caste was revived due to their usefulness for having the ability to calm anyone down at any given time, therefore preventing rage outbreaks. The lime blood caste was moved up on the refined hemospectrum, in between Violet and Fuschia. Mutantbloods occasionally pop up, and are treated normally. Cities are made underwater for seadwellers and can be easily visited by non-seadwellers via new equipment. Trolls are watched over by their guardians, which are usually two matesprits where both of the trolls agree to use their genetic material to create the "child". Humans, carapacians, trolls, and consorts live normally together and always participate with eachother. Due to ''weird ectobiological plot sh*t, ''trolls' lifespans are not affected via blood color and each have a lifespan similar to that of a human. There are a few extra characters who serve some importance to the story, shown here: Trolls: Eseltz Korane: Male, bronze-blooded. Kismesis to Asazio. Azasio Maruna: Male, violet-blooded. Kismesis to Eseltz. Lunavi Trucia: Female, fuschia-blooded. Daughter of Pentyn and Menlaz. Pentyn Trucia: Male, adult, fuschia-blooded. Leader of the MLPO-CI (Marine Life Protection Organization, Cinitrade District). Matesprit to Menlaz. Tulati Trucia: Female, ultraviolet-blooded. Daughter of Pentyn and Menlaz. (More coming soon!) Humans: Arlene Neal: Male, adult. Neighbor to Alluna Mifrit. Spencer Tackett: Male, Maple's close friend. Carapacians: Other: Oh, I forgot to mention: Common mutant blood colors: Rose (Pink) S White S Black L Silver (Gray/Grey) A Orange L Cyan L Emerald (Green) L Lemon L Color with name i am still deciding S Light types DEPENDS (S = seadweller, L = landdweller, A = this just means they have weird fluffy wings. Session Outcome Coming soon, me and Perismol haven't finished this session yet! Category:Perismol Category:Chapsteck4yurlipis Category:Sessions